


Lover -- a collection of adrienette stories

by Anonymous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: I Don't Even Know, Tags May Change, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-04 19:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20475980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A bunch of one-shots put togehter using Taylor Swift's new album as prompts(?) A dough-ful of sugar, a couple cups of angst, and a dash of salt in there. Oh and not to forget the tablespoons of fluff in there.





	1. I Forgot That You Existed

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time doing this so i hope you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> This first track is based on I Forgot That You Existed. Cut off some parts of the song cuz i found it kinda long:/ But anywayy there's Lie-la salt in this one ;)

**Track 1: I Forgot That You Existed**

*******

_How many days did I spend_  
_Thinkin' 'bout how you did me wrong, wrong, wrong_  
_Lived in the shade you were throwin'_  
_'Til all of my sunshine was gone, gone, gone..._

Marinette despised the day when Lila first came back to school. All her lies were ridiculous and so blatantly obvious, but everyone believed her. And now the threat Lila threw at her in the bathroom came true. She lost her friends, who she had supported and helped time and time again. She no longer looked forward to school, a place that no longer made her happy. But, there was still one condition in the threat that didnt come true. Adrien, the only one who stayed with her._  
_

_And I couldn't get away from you_  
_In my feelings more than Drake, so yeah_  
_Your name on my lips, tongue tied_  
_Free rent, livin' in my mind_  
_But then something happened one magical night..._

She was shunned away, forgotten. Until she transferred schools. The only person she kept in contact with was Adrien, who supported her in however way he knew, and she could see his growing hatred for the lying fox. She made new friends, new memories, found new happiness.

_I forgot that you existed_  
_And I thought that it would kill me, but it didn't_

Gone were the posters and pictures on her wall. It was filled with new ones, posters of her favourite stars, polaroids with her new squad. She never felt more alive_._

_And it was so nice_  
_So peaceful and quiet_

All the nights no longer needing to worry about problems that weren't hers. All the time she spent practicing her own skills instead of bending over backwards for a favour. She still did that for her new friends and classmates in her new school, but they took turns so no one would be shouldered with all the work. She's never felt more relaxed.

_I forgot that you existed_  
_It isn't love, it isn't hate_  
_It's just indifference_

She longer cared about the unkind kids, simply not giving them the time of day. Adrien and her got closer, regularly hanging out the bakery, studying together or trying to pulverize the other at video games. Eventually, they started dating.

_I forgot that you_  
_Got out some popcorn_  
_As soon as my rep starting going down, down, down_  
_Laughed on the schoolyard_  
_As soon as I tripped up and hit the ground, ground, ground..._

Marinette felt betrayed when she found out. Heart breaking and crumbling into a billion pieces. Alya, who she thought was her best friend, the one who she thought would be by her side, backstabbed her and started mocking her. She revealed her secrets to the enemy, granting access to moves that were not originally possible. Seeing her with that villian, who played with her like she was a pawn in a chess game, was like a knife piercing through her heart, twisting further and further in.

_And I would've stuck around for ya_  
_Would've fought the whole town, so yeah_  
_Would've been right there front row_  
_Even if nobody came to your show_  
_But you showed who you are, then one magical night..._

She did so many things for Alya, so many favours. She would have done anything for her best friend. Or, her ex-bestie. Now that she finally shown her true colors it was obvious that she should get out of this friendship. So she left.

_I forgot that you existed..._

It was a breath of fresh air. She was finally free from all the toxicness that was her old class. She managed to reconnect with friends from other classes with the help of Adrien, and they too hate Lila's guts. She was peaceful for the first time in months.

_It isn't love, it isn't hate_  
_It's just indifference_

She told Chat Noir Rena Rouge and Carapace's identities and why she no longer entrusts them with the responsibility. Her partner immediately agreed. Identities were accidentally revealed in the process though, and they spent that night in each other's arms. She found humour when she told the former heroes that they were no longer needed. She ignored Alya's outrage and demands for an explanation, ignored her calls for interviews after an akuma attack.

_I forgot that you_  
_Sent me a clear message_  
_Taught me some hard lessons_  
_I just forget what they were_  
_It's all just a blur..._

The day Lila was exposed for the liar she is was chaotic. Everyone tried contacting her to apologise, beg for forgiveness. Some even tried coming to the bakery. But Marinette only allowed Adrien up, her kitty cat of a boyfriend who cuddled her the whole day and kept her happy. She honestly forgot they existed though, but the reminder no longer made her upset, just a valuable lesson learnt.

_I forgot that you existed_  
_I did, I did, I did_  
_It isn't love, it isn't hate_  
_It's just indifference_

*******


	2. Cruel Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's angst today ;)) It wasn't what i was going for originally but I like it (:
> 
> Yep definetely time to change the tags hehe and i hope it's okay ://

**Track 2: Cruel Summer **

*******

_Fever dream high_  
_In the quiet of the night_  
_You know that I caught it_  
_Bad, bad boys_  
_Shiny toy with a price_  
_You know that I bought it_

They first met in school. He was the bad boy who never actually dated. She was the princess who spread joy wherever she went. They never talked much, only being paired up for a project or two. Both were fawned over by many, but they only payed attention to each other.

_Killing me slow, out the window_  
_I'm always waiting for you to be waiting below_  
_Devils roll the dice, angels roll their eyes_  
_What doesn't kill me makes me want you more_

It was the last summer before they were to start a new chapter of their lives. He finally had the guts to ask her out. And of course, she said yes, after years of mutual pining.

_And it's new_  
_The shape of your body, it's blue_  
_The feeling I've got_  
_And it's ooh, whoa oh_  
_It's a cruel summer_

They went out on dates. Picnics, ice cream, movies, video games, they did everything together. Whenever she discovered a cool place, she took him there. When he found something she would love, he got it for her. He was a gentlman, a knight in shining leather hidden beneath all that "bad boy" act.

_It's cool_  
_That's what I tell 'em, no rules_  
_In breakable heaven but_  
_Ooh, whoa oh_  
_It's a cruel summer_  
_With you_

Their first stolen kiss was a dream. They were on her balcony, which he climbed up onto using the ladder at the side of her home. They've been hiding their relationship from everyone, hoping to have this summer to themselves. And when she was admiring the city lights with her face glowing, he closed the distance between them. They both tasted like the macarons they just ate.

_Hang your head low_  
_In the glow of the vending machine_  
_I'm not dying_  
_We say that we'll just screw it up in these trying times_  
_We're not trying_

They were sneaking around. Hiding from anyone they knew. They held hands, robbed many kisses from the "kisses bank". They held each other tightly before they parted, wanting a few more seconds with each other. They came to so many close calls, hearts pounding in their chests as they shared laughs.

_So cut the headlights_  
_Summer's a knife_  
_I'm always waiting for you_  
_Just to cut to the bone_  
_Devils roll the dice_  
_Angels roll their eyes_  
_And if I bleed_  
_You'll be the last to know_

He found out about his illness too late. He was running out of time. He might not even make it to the first day of university. He cried the night of his revelation, wondering how to tell the love of his life that he's leaving the world when they've just got together.

_And it's ooh, whoa oh..._

He started spoiling her more. Gifts and flowers and chocolates galore. Held onto the necklace she gave him in his sleep, to keep himself as close as possible to her, the other half of the necklace clasped securely round her neck.

_It's a cruel summer_  
_With you..._

He desperately clung onto what time he had left with her. Longer dates, softer kisses, tighter hugs, he didn't want it to end.

_I'm drunk in the back of the car_  
_And I cried like a baby coming home from the bar_  
_Said "I'm fine", but it wasn't true_  
_I don't wanna keep secrets just to keep you_

He finally told her about being sick, no longer wanting to keep it for her. She was the last to know, yet it hit her the hardest. They cried together that night, clinging to the other.

_And I, snuck in through the garden gate_  
_Every night that summer just to seal my fate_  
_And I screamed for whatever it's worth_  
_I love you, ain't that the worst thing you ever heard?_

_He looks up, grinning like a devil_

He snuck out of his home at night to see her, to prolong the feeling of her touch, keep it in memory. He smiled for her and only her, putting his ticking body clock at the back of their minds. They were happy.

_It's new_  
_The shape of your body, it's blue_  
_The feeling I've got_  
_And it's ooh, whoa oh_  
_It's a cruel summer_

The last day of summer. He was in a hospital bed, and she was by his side. They no longer cared about hiding their love, never letting go of their hands. The end is here.

_It's cool_  
_That's what I tell 'em, no rules_  
_In breakable heaven but_  
_Ooh, whoa oh_  
_It's a cruel summer_  
_With you_

In their last minute, they kissed for the final time, and with his last breath, they said what was on their tongues.

"I love you, Adrien"

"I love you too, Mari. So much."

And then he was gone.

*******


	3. Lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was procastinating cuz of the new episodes and all oops and I had to figure out how to change some of the lyrics to better fit the characters. But I'm done now so yay! :>
> 
> A fluffy adrienette wedding is in order. :)

**Track 3: Lover**

*******

_We could leave the Christmas lights up 'til January_   
_This is our place, we make the rules_   
_And there's a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you, dear_   
_Have I known you twenty seconds or twenty years?_

Marinette was waiting to be called in for the ceremony, in a gown she made herself of course. She was taken back to the day after they met. When Adrien apologised for something he didn't do. She remembered the sincere smile, and he handed her his umbrella so that she could get home dry. From then on she started trying to piece together the mystery of Adrien Agreste. She fell in love with rainy days.

_Can I go where you go?_   
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_   
_And ah, take me out, and take me home_

They pined after each other without knowing, but when the masks fell, it opened their eyes. Marinette asked Adrien out a week later, to the utter surprise and elation of the whole school. Alya grilled her for the deets, and Nino had to deal with a lovesick kitten. They worked hard to ensure that their partnership was stronger than ever. 

_You're my, my, my, my..._

It was time to walk down the alter to the love of her life.

_lover_

_We could let our friends crash in the living room_   
_This is our place, we make the call_   
_And I'm highly suspicious that everyone who sees you wants you_   
_I've loved you three summers now, honey, but I want 'em all_

Adrien was watching Marinette walk down the aisle with Tom, tears threatening to spill. He walked down memory lane to the day when she first destroyed the akuma-Hawkmoth-head, standing atop the Eiffel Tower to promise Paris' safety and protection. She could really kick butt, and he was smitten ever since. He fell in love with ladybugs.

_Can I go where you go?_   
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_   
_And ah, take me out, and take me home_

He remembered the day when he proposed to Marinette in his mind's eye. He could see as a myriad of emotions flashed in her eyes, then there were tears on both ends. They celebrated with their friends and family, lost in each other.

_You're my, my, my, my..._

She was now standing front of him, looking as radiant as the diamonds of his mother's earrings hanging from her ear.

_lover_

_Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand?_   
_With every needle prick scar on my hand_   
_I take this magnetic force of a man to be my lover_

Marinette said her vows with a wobble in her voice. She promised to care for her kitten, ensured that she will always listen to him, even if they were to stupidest jokes. 

_My heart's been borrowed and yours has been blue_   
_All's well that ends well to end up with you_   
_Swear to be overdramatic and true to my lover_

Adrien's was way more dramatic. And of course, what is a wedding vow if you don't use puns? Especially cat puns. Marinette groaned, but he could see her smile. He promised her happiness and to always be by her side.

_And you'll save all your dirtiest jokes for me_   
_And at every table, I'll save you a seat, lover_

The wedding officiant announced, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." The room burst into cheers as the newlyweds (extremely eagerly on Adrien's part)shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

_Can I go where you go?_   
_Can we always be this close forever and ever?_   
_And ah, take me out, and take me home_

It was so surreal. It had all happened in a blur and now they were dancing under the stars of the outdoor garden where the party was held. They were finally married, together forever.

_You're my, my, my, my_   
_Oh, you're my, my, my, my_   
_Darling, you're my, my, my, my..._

_lover_

*******


	4. The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I have to say i was a little stumped on this song because i didn't know how to go about an adrienette story while still sticking to the song but I'm happy with what I did :)
> 
> Adrien and Marinette dated in secret... until it wasn't secret anymore. Watch how they got through the craziness, and Marinette showed the world who's boss.

**Track 4: The Man**

*******

Flash! Flash! "Mlle. Dupain-Cheng! M. Agreste! How long have you been dating?"  
"Can you please give a statement on your relationship?"  
"Mlle. Dupain Cheng!"  
"Mlle. Dupain-Cheng!"  
"MLLE. DUPAIN-CHENG!"

_I would be complex_  
_I would be cool_  
_They'd say I played the field before_  
_I found someone to commit to_  
_And that would be okay_  
_For me to do_  
_Every conquest I had made_  
_Would make me more of a boss to you_

They had only been dating for a year when the paparazzi found out. "Super-secret Coffee Date no. 92" was happening when the cameras started flashing. The internet went crazy.

_I'd be a fearless leader_  
_I'd be an alpha type_  
_When everyone believes ya_  
_What's that like?_

All Marinette could do was walk towards the car with her head down, Adrien leading the way. She knew better than to divulge the journalists of any information that they can twist, seeing as she was a established designer within Gabriel's fashions and the fashion industry itself. She was salty that the date was ruined, and gone was their secret little spot.

_I'm so sick of running_  
_As fast as I can_  
_Wondering if I'd get there quicker_  
_If I was a man_

People started talking, tabloids started speculating. But all they ever had to say was that she was a gold digger just after his good looks after who knows how many guys. This was exactly why they kept their relationship secret on the first place.

_And I'm so sick of them_  
_Coming at me again_  
_'Cause if I was a man_  
_Then I'd be the man_  
_I'd be the man_

The pestering went on for the next few weeks. Everywhere Marinette went, cameras followed, and she was growing tired of trying to shake them off. She had had to have Adrien help hire a bodyguard for her, and Gabriel was furious about the paparazzi crowding around the office entrance. Now, any media related people know better than to come 50 feet within the building.

_I'd be the man_

_They'd say I hustled_  
_Put in the work_  
_They wouldn't shake their heads_  
_And question how much of this I deserve_  
_What I was wearing, if I was rude_  
_Could all be separated from my good ideas and power moves_

Marinette heard the whispers. Some of her colleagues had never liked her for her quick promotion from intern to designer at Gabriel's, but now they are saying that she was using the Agrestes as her ladder up to fame.

_And we would toast to me, oh, let the players play_  
_I'd be just like Leo, in Saint-Tropez_

Every design she completed, they'd say she got help from the boss. Her accomplishments were from favouritism, bribery, or blackmail. There was a even a rumour going around about her and Adrien's love life, leaving a few... choice words associated with her.

_I'm so sick of running_  
_As fast as I can_  
_Wondering if I'd get there quicker_  
_If I was a man_

They excluded her more obviously, asking her for more "favours" hoping to garner attention from the Agrestes through her. Her friendships with other interns and colleagues tarnished, save for a few who stuck with her. She was all alone.

_And I'm so sick of them_  
_Coming at me again_  
_'Cause if I was a man_  
_Then I'd be the man_

One of them "accidentally" spilled coffee on her almost completed outfit once, and Marinette had to stay in the office a few nights in a row to do-over before the due date. Thank god for Adrien who brought her food and coffee and immediately took the issue up to his father, despite Marinette's protest.

_I'd be the man_

_What's it like to brag about raking in dollars_  
_And getting bitches and models?_  
_And it's all good if you're bad_  
_And it's okay if you're mad_

Men and women had been approching them individually, saying that they could do better with them. "Come on, the ladies are just dying to be mine!" a guy said to Marinette, while a fellow model tried to get Adrien to see that he should be splurging his wealth on "famous, real beauties" such as herself. Thankfully their respective bodyguards interfered before anything inappropriate could occur.

_If I was out flashin' my dollars_  
_I'd be a bitch, not a baller_  
_They'd paint me out to be bad_  
_So it's okay that I'm mad_

The couple were livid. So, Marinette dug up her biggest sunglasses for the both of them. They walked around with them when they were out, even indoors, exuding confidence that screamed "LEAVE US ALONE PLEASE". They were being extra, sure, but at least they got the message through.

_I'm so sick of running_  
_As fast as I can_  
_Wondering if I'd get there quicker_  
_If I was a man_

Adrien made an official announcement after a discussion, and Marinette began building her dream after leaving Gabriel's for good, bit by bit all on her own. Designed everything from scratch at home, keot within the safety of her own home to prevent any leakage. Adrien was banned from being seen with as a precaution, making sure people noticed the absense of joined appearances.

_And I'm so sick of them_  
_Coming at me again_  
_'Cause if I was a man_  
_Then I'd be the man_

Fashion week came with her putting on a suit she made herself, pulling her hair into a bun and painted her lips crimson to fit "professional business only" outfit. Needless to say her debut was a success, with a clear statement of the work coming from her and her alone, with no help. Finally getting the credit and recognition she deserved was worth the lack of her boyfriend's company and cuddles.

_I'd be the man_  
_I'd be the man (oh)_

The badmouthing stopped, the public finally gave them enough space to be able to go out on dates peacefully again. She was no longer the gold digger, but the fashion mogul of the century.

_I'd be the man (yeah)_  
_I'd be the man_

Marinette was the man.

*******


	5. The Archer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This took a little longer than expected beacuse I got busy :/ I wanted to make this into a final battle against Hawkmoth but it didn't exactly... work out. So here's another Lila exposing piece :)

**Track 5: The Archer**

*******

_Combat, I'm ready for combat_

_I say I don't want that, but what if I do?_

_'Cause cruelty wins in the movies_

_I've got a hundred thrown-out speeches I almost said to you_

Marinette was done. Done, done, done. She was over with Lila getting her way. Done with the class excluding her from everything because Lila "felt uncomfotable around her". She's been so close to akumatisations for like 10 times now. ("Has it really been 10 times already, Tikki?" "Yes, Marinette, I think it's time you do something, it's getting out of hand.") She's tried to say something, but they don't seem to be good enough. She has to think around the lies before doing anything. She wants a fight and she intends to put the cruel down.

_Easy they come, easy they go_

_I jump from the train, I ride off alone_

_I never grow up, it's getting so old_

_Help me hold on to you_

She didn't need to be uninvited to the parties, no need for begging to cooperate. She never showed up.

_I've been the archer_

_I've been the prey_

_Who could ever leave me, darling?_

_But who could stay?_

_Dark side, I search for your dark side_

_But what if I'm alright, right, right, right here?_

_And i cut off my nose just to spite my face_

_Then I hate my reflection for years and years_

Adrien hated the spotlight, hated the attention. He especially hated Lila for exploiting it for her attention. The achievements, stories, name-dropping. All were lies. He used to think that if she spun her web thick enough, she'll slip and get trapped herself. But the ridiculous lies still held somehow, and he wanted the world to see the dry rock under the glamour. So, he put up with her while brewing his own plan to expose.

_I wake in the night, I pace like a ghost_

_The room is on fire, invisible smoke_

_And all of my heroes die all alone_

_Help me hold onto you_

He hated his room, hated being able to get whatever he wanted except the love and acceptance from his father. He became claustrophobic from all the time he was cooped up in the prison he called his bedroom, often waking in the middle of the night from a nightmare and proceeding to have a panic attack that Plagg helped to calm him down. He is immensely grateful for that. He had yearned for escape, and he was going to get it, throwing aside his father's rules and his reputation.

_I've been the archer_

_I've been the prey_

_Who could ever leave me, darling?_

_But who could stay?_

Many people claimed to love him, to know him. But did they really _know_ him? Only his friends did, or they used to be friends. Now they only see him as Lila's love interest, trying desperately to bring them together even though he voiced his objections and discomfort. Marinette was the one person who respected his space and feelings, treated him like a human being, unlike the rest of the world. He would help her bring justice, because, she's the only one who really stayed.

_'Cause the see right through me_

_They see right through me..._

_Can you see right through me?_

The real him is invisible, a nobody.

_All the king's horses, all the king's men_

_Couldn't put me together again_

_'Cause all of my enemies started out friends_

She trusted them, but they took it for granted.

_Help me hold onto you_

_I've been the archer_

_I've been the prey_

_Who could ever leave me, darling?_

_But who could stay?_

When they found out that they were going to out Lila, they decided to work together, because two is better than one, right?

_Who could stay?_

They were the victims, the one who got the shorter end of the stick.

_You could stay_

Now they will be the villians, break the illusion of images,with each other. That's what they want, isn't it?

_You_

_Combat, I'm ready for combat_

It was go time.

*******


End file.
